


Под иным углом

by dzenka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ACD Canon, Case Fic, First Kiss, M/M, Mystery, Realization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Шерлок выпрямил согнутую кочергу, Джона переклинило.<br/>За основу взят рассказ АКД "Пестрая лента"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480355) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 



Шерлок Холмс обладал способностью изменять восприятие действительности и мог показать иную ее сторону: закоулки Лондона и потайные ходы, кодовые послания и шифры, игру света и тени. Порой его разум действовал подобно призме, пройдя сквозь которую, мир вспыхивал всеми цветами спектра, давая Джону возможность увидеть радугу на кирпичной стене. Джону в такие моменты казалось, что известная ему реальность встала вверх тормашками и похожа на перевернутое отражение в ложке. 

И когда такое случалось, когда они неслись за реальностью вдогонку, невозможно уже было смотреть на мир так, как раньше. 

Джон почти никогда не возражал.

Но иногда ему трудновато было освоиться.

__________________________________

— Она напугана, — заметил Шерлок. Подойдя к залитому дождем окну, он замер на его фоне взлохмаченным силуэтом. — Ее отчим не стесняется применять силу. Ты наверняка заметил.

Естественно. Один из побочных эффектов жизни с Шерлоком заключался в том, что у Джона появилось нечто вроде чутья на те моменты, на которые детектив обязательно обратит внимание и разложит по полочкам. Именно поэтому взгляд его зацепился за желтоватые пятна старых синяков, которые клиентка безуспешно пыталась скрыть слишком длинными рукавами. 

— Ее запястья, — кивнул он. 

В глазах Шерлока вспыхнуло одобрение.

— Но не только. Она слегка вздрогнула, когда ты подался вперед, чтобы пожать ей руку. 

— Разве? — Джон как-то упустил это из виду и с огорчением вынужден был признать, что единственные его воспоминания об обмене приветствиями — то, как Шерлок одергивает безукоризненно сидящий пиджак и протягивает их гостье изящные длинные пальцы. В последнее время мысли его все чаще оказывались заняты соседом по квартире, причем в самые неподходящие моменты. «Клиент. В следующий раз сосредоточься на клиенте».

— Бедная девушка, — произнес он, заставив себя переключиться на тему настоящего разговора: молодая женщина, чье тихое поведение и хрупкость никак не вязались с обликом заправского гота. — Хотя немного странная. Как думаешь, ее сестру действительно убили, или это все плод бурного воображения? Вполне возможно, что отчим действительно жестоко обращался с ними, но та была наркоманкой, и причиной гибели, как установила полиция, стала передозировка. 

— Недостаточно данных, — с недовольным видом заявил Шерлок, вновь распростершись на диване. — Тело ведь наверняка кремировали, не так ли? 

— Дикий обычай, — с самой серьезной миной согласился Джон. — И почему только так поступают? — поерзав в кресле, он сложил газету. — Но отчет о вскрытии с легкостью можно… 

— Молли уже переслала, — Шерлок выудил из кармана телефон. — Смерть от удушья, следов борьбы нет, обнаружены рвотные массы… Это не отчет — это мусор, типичный для любого расследования, когда в группе нет ни одного сотрудника хотя бы с зачатками мозгов.

— Да уж. Только тебе одному полиция и обязана хорошей раскрываемостью за последнее десятилетие. 

Детектив поднял бровь. 

— Я абсолютно серьезен, – заверил его Джон.

__________________________________

Элен Стоунер поднималась впереди них по лестнице легко, как тень, насколько такое понятие вообще применимо к человеку, обутому в тяжеленные ботинки.

— Моя квартира на третьем этаже, — уже в холле пояснила она, — а соседняя пока не занята. Ее сейчас перекрашивают. 

И действительно, в воздухе стоял запах краски и еще чего-то тошнотворно-химического. Элен скривилась. 

Глаза детектива внимательно скользили вверх и вниз по стенам, ступеням, клочьям пыли. Наверняка он уже что-то подметил, но об этом Джон услышит позже. Осмотрев плинтусы, тот замер и принюхался.

— Краска на масляной основе, не латексная. 

— Ну да. Пахнет просто отвратительно. Я уточняла, еще когда квартиру перекрашивали в прошлый раз… шесть лет назад. Оказалось, что стены с самого начала были покрыты масляной, а использовать поверх нее латексную нельзя — все отслоится. Слава богу, во всех остальных квартирах поклеены обои. 

Распахнув дверь, Элен обернулась, глядя на них густо подведенными глазами. Бледная кожа составляла разительный контраст с чернильно-черными волосами и темно-сливовой помадой на губах. Она явно сильно нервничала, как будто балансировала на невидимой тонкой проволоке. Внутри тяжелый, как прогорклые духи, запах был гораздо сильней, чем на лестничной клетке, а скудная обстановка наводила скорее на мысли о гостиничном номере, чем о месте, которое можно назвать домом. В комнате стоял серый потертый диван, угол занимала двуспальная кровать с грудой подушек, на окнах висели тяжелые бордовые шторы. Единственной данью декору был выцветший постер с обложкой альбома Джимми Хендрикса «Band of Gypsys», а на низком столике у постели тускло светился стеклянный террариум. 

— Кошмарно, я знаю. — Элен швырнула сумку на тумбочку с россыпью писем. — От этого запаха у меня вот уже месяц почти постоянно жуткая головная боль. Мигрень, я уже говорила? Джулия тоже от нее мучилась. 

Шерлок расхаживал по крохотной квартирке, внимательно изучая обстановку, Джон, не задумываясь, держался поблизости, на расстоянии вытянутой руки: привычное для них обоих взаимодействие, когда он мог легко передать выуженный из кармана фотоаппарат, собственный телефон или еще какой-то из вдруг потребовавшихся детективу разнообразных предметов, которые Джон приучился таскать с собой. Элен наблюдала за ними, покусывая губу. 

— Вы ведь не считаете, что это просто блажь с мой стороны? — так и не дождавшись от Шерлока ни единого слова, поинтересовалась она. — Просто все точь в точь как моей сестрой… так же, как когда Джулия умерла. А она тогда не употребляла, я всем говорила, но меня никто не слушал. И я сейчас тоже в завязке… Да, я в свое время наделала глупостей, но именно поэтому решила переехать сюда, пытаюсь держаться подальше от прежних знакомых, начать с чистого листа. А потом начался этот ремонт и запах краски, и я… как будто вернулась в прошлое. У меня иногда возникает такое ощущение… что-то вроде предчувствия. 

— Вам скоро исполнится двадцать пять, — заметил Шерлок, подхватив с тумбочки пузырек таблеток.

— Ну да. Как с Джулией. Она умерла как раз незадолго до дня рождения, — ответила Элен и тут же принялась оправдываться: — Это не наркотики, клянусь вам. Это от головы. 

Детектив, потеряв интерес к пузырьку, бросил его Джону, который, взглянув на этикетку, спросил:

— Суматриптан. Его обычно назначают при мигрени. Помогает? 

— Не очень, — призналась Элен, и только теперь, присмотревшись внимательней, Джон осознал, что хотя бы отчасти впечатление о ее уязвимости связано с затравленным выражением тусклых глаз, под которыми даже сквозь макияж проступали темные круги. — Вроде собираются выписать какой-то другой препарат. Надеюсь, сработает. Мне гораздо хуже, с тех самых пор, как… — Она махнула рукой с выкрашенными черным ногтями в сторону холла. — С тех самых пор, как затеяли ремонт. Слава богу, его скоро закончат. 

Джон сунул в требовательно протянутую руку цифровую «мыльницу», привычно соприкоснувшись пальцами. 

— Простите, что спрашиваю, — начал он, когда детектив отошел сфотографировать плинтус, — но вам, наверное, не очень уютно жить в той же квартире, где умерла сестра. 

Их клиентка покосилась на Шерлока и обхватила себя руками.

— Ну да, здесь жутковато. По доброй воле я бы сюда не вселилась, но работы нет, жить больше негде, а с теми, с кем я раньше делила квартиру, лучше не общаться — дурное влияние. Отчим ужасный человек, но он хотя бы не берет с меня платы и… — она внезапно замолкла, явно чем-то встревоженная, переступила с ноги на ногу в своих высоких, видавших виды мартинсах и тихо добавила: — Я ведь говорила, что у меня бывают предчувствия. Иногда мне кажется, что… она по-прежнему здесь, в этой квартире. И пытается мне что-то сказать. 

— Чушь, — заявил Шерлок, вернув Джону фотоаппарат. 

— Что, прости? — Джон присмотрелся к его лицу, на котором застыла знакомая сосредоточенность. 

— Не интересно, не важно, — отрезал тот. — Если — подчеркиваю, если — здесь действительно есть, что расследовать, избавьте меня от спиритической и астрологической ахинеи. Хотите, чтобы вам погадали на кофейной гуще — отправляйтесь на Кэмденский рынок и не тратьте мое время. Вам все понятно? 

— Шерлок! 

— Ничего страшного, — Элен поджала губы. — Но я считаю, что предчувствия имеют полное право считаться такой же уликой, как все остальное. Мы с сестрой были очень близки. 

— Не обращайте внимания. — Джон глянул на детектива, который как раз опустился на колени, осматривая воздуховоды. — Он не выскочил отсюда через минуту, а это значит, что он, скорее всего, берется за расследование. 

— Вы хорошо его знаете, — заметила Элен, облокотившись о тумбочку. Не спросила, а именно заметила. 

— Да, верно, — согласился он, по-прежнему не отрывая глаз от Шерлока и видя, как ходят плечи под пальто, когда тот очерчивает пальцем контур вентиляционной решетки. По лицу его, по резким, быстрым движениям и десяткам других, едва заметных сигналов было понятно, что он увидел нечто, выбивающееся из общей картины. Шерлок делал выводы, изучая место происшествия, Джон — наблюдая за ним на месте происшествия, это давно уже стало его второй натурой. 

— Пусть говорит что хочет, но я всегда нутром все чувствую про людей. Мою сестру убили, и никто меня не убедит в обратном. Я ее знала, — Элен подняла темную бровь, — так же, как вы знаете мистера Холмса. А когда есть такие узы, даже слов никаких не надо. 

Джон ощутил, что краснеет.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы. 

— У нас с сестрой они были, — напряженно продолжила та. — Но ваши… ваши наверняка гораздо сильней. Это видно. И давно вы… 

— Мисс Стоунер! — донеслось из крохотной уборной. — Когда, вы говорите, здесь меняли воздуховоды? 

— Давно, — откликнулась она. — Лет десять назад, не меньше. Еще до переезда сестры. Когда отчим купил этот дом, тут многое переделали. 

— Все совсем не так, как вы думаете, — сухо сказал Джон, когда Элен повернулась к нему. — Между мной и Шерлоком. 

— Неужели? — В голосе ее звучало неподдельное изумление. 

— Джон, — снова раздался голос Шерлока, искаженный эхом. — Этой ночью нам скучать не придется.

— Понятно, — улыбнулась Элен — первая ее по-настоящему искренняя улыбка за весь день.

__________________________________

Вернуться в квартиру Элен Стоунер решили ближе к вечеру, и к тому времени, как такси остановилось на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок с головой ушел в размышления. Поразительно, что он вообще взялся за это дело, которое, по мнению Джона, четко попадало в категорию «распутать, сидя дома в простыне».

Вновь оказавшись в уюте их гостиной, Джон кинул на кресло любимую подушку и, усевшись с довольным вздохом, поудобнее подпихнул ее под спину.

— Выкладывай, в чем дело. Ты всерьез собрался весь вечер наблюдать, как сохнет краска? Это ведь неспроста? 

Шерлок устроился на спинке кожаного кресла, упершись ступнями в сиденье. 

— Одно совпадение можно сбросить со счетов. Когда их два или три, стоит задуматься. В жизни Элен Стоунер их на данный момент слишком много. Она буквально идет по стопам умершей шесть лет назад сестры, но явно не по своей собственной воле. 

— Хочешь сказать, кто-то нарочно все подстроил так, чтобы она вселилась в ту квартиру, чтобы иметь возможность прикончить, как и Джулию? 

— Вот именно. 

— Но Шерлок… она же умерла от передозировки героина. 

Детектив соединил кончики пальцев. 

— У нас слишком мало данных об обстоятельствах ее смерти, но вот что мы знаем точно. Джулия Стоунер была наркоманкой. Сестра утверждает, что та перестала употреблять за несколько месяцев до смерти. Она жила и была убита незадолго до двадцатипятилетия там же, где сейчас проживает Элен Стоунер. Соседнее помещение в то время перекрашивали. Джулию, скончавшуюся от передозировки, обнаружили в запертой изнутри квартире, следы взлома или присутствия посторонних отсутствуют. На месте обнаружен шприц, на теле — свежий след укола. Никому и в голову не пришло, что это могло быть убийство. 

— Элен Стоунер тоже бывшая наркоманка, — медленно начал Джон. — И утверждает, что прекратила колоться. Ей скоро будет двадцать пять, и она вынуждена жить в той самой квартире. А в соседней снова идет ремонт. — Он вздохнул. — Все это очень странно, конечно, но я по-прежнему в упор не вижу, почему с ней должно случиться то же самое. Серьезно, какова вероятность такого совпадения? 

— Вентиляция.

— Что? 

— Вентиляция, вернее, отдушины. Как ты не заметил? Ну разумеется, ты был слишком увлечен милыми историями Элен о привидениях. Трубы, Джон. 

— Я вовсе не был ув… о, да бога ради. Ладно, я не заметил. 

— Любопытная конфигурация, — Шерлок бросил ему «мыльницу», на экранчике которой было фото стены в квартире Элен Стоунер. — Раньше там стояли решетки, разводящие потоки горячего воздуха на две квартиры, но затем их удалили, а сам стояк заделали. Воздуховоды расположены только вдоль стены, смежной с ремонтируемой квартирой. Заметил, насколько запах там сильнее, чем в холле, хотя должно быть наоборот? И это при том, что одно окно было приоткрыто. А вот у второго сломана щеколда, и оно закрыто наглухо. Не странно ли с таким энтузиазмом выделять средства на покраску пустующего помещения и совершенно не беспокоиться, чтобы в жилом все функционировало, как положено? Для воздушных потоков квартира Элен Стоунер фактически представляет собой замкнутую систему. Насколько я могу судить, и тепло и воздух туда поступают в основном из соседней. Точнее можно сказать, сломав стену. 

— Шерлок, никакие стены я ломать тебе не… 

— Нет необходимости. Достаточно проникнуть во вторую квартиру. 

— Думаешь, все дело в ней? Кто-то перепланировал систему вентиляции и что… пустил газ? Распылил яд? — Джон потер переносицу. — Но это стало бы ясно в процессе вскрытия. Однако согласно отчету в теле не найдено ничего кроме смертельной дозы наркотика. 

— После чего искать что бы то ни было еще просто перестали. 

— Был след укола, полиция обнаружила шприц. 

— И ни того, ни другого мы не видели своими глазами! — воскликнул Шерлок, яростно взлохмачивая волосы.

— Но тогда кто? Кто это сделал? Кому может быть выгодна смерть этих девушек?

Устроившись в кресле, детектив закатал рукава рубашки.

— Только одному человеку. 

Внезапно внизу раздались громкие вопли и встревоженный ответ миссис Хадсон, но не успели они даже дернуться, как лестница застонала под тяжелыми шагами. В следующий момент от удара о стену с силой распахнутой двери вздрогнули книжные полки, и в комнату ввалился субъект колоссального роста с побагровевшим лицом и болтающимся на могучей шее ослабленным галстуком. 

— Где она? — рявкнул он, обшаривая взглядом тихую гостиную и чинно сидящих в своих креслах Джона и Шерлока. — Элен сюда наведывалась. Где вы ее прячете? 

Шерлок воспринял происходящее на удивление невозмутимо, только широко распахнул светлые глаза. 

— Добрый вечер, доктор Гримсби. Я ждал вашего появления, — спокойно произнес он. 

Отчим. Ну разумеется. А ведь не прошло еще и двадцати минут со времени их возвращения. Джон терпеть не мог слежки, а еще больше — когда обнаруживалось, что он ее даже не заметил. Наверняка Шерлок позже отпустит самодовольный комментарий по поводу его невнимательности.

Гримсби уперся взглядом в детектива и прищурился. Джон едва не вскочил с кресла, но замер, стоило лишь встретиться глазами с Шерлоком в безмолвном диалоге. 

Спокойствие, Джон.

Хорошо. Но я наготове.

Джон давно уже прекратил удивляться тому, что для общения им не требуются слова. Теперь он с легкостью понимал, что пришла пора вытащить пистолет, по развороту плеч друга. 

Поднявшись, последний протянул руку для пожатия, настолько шокировав этим внезапного гостя, что тот замер как вкопанный. Практически одинаковый рост позволял Шерлоку смотреть противнику в лицо, не задирая голову, но массой и шириной плеч тот превосходил его вдвое. 

Детектив сверкнул глазами, явно в восторге от рискового момента. 

— Шерлок Холмс, — представился он, когда великан, наконец, протянул в ответ свою огромную лапу. — А это мой коллега, Джон Ватсон. — Кости едва не хрустнули от силы пожатия. — Джон, это доктор Рой Гримсби. Специализируется в области ортопедии, поправьте, если я ошибаюсь. Прошу, располагайтесь. 

Кивнув на диван, он снова опустился в кресло. Впрочем, доктор Рой Гримсби, судя по всему, не собирался воспользоваться приглашением. Он застыл на месте, как будто собственная ярость пригвоздила его к полу, не давая и шага сделать по истертому ковру. 

— Я знаю, что она приходила сюда сегодня, — отрывисто начал он. — Я пытаюсь держать падчерицу в узде уже много лет. Она губит сама себя, с нее глаз нельзя спускать. Меньше месяца назад ее выписали из наркологической клиники, а когда я не уследил за ней в прошлый раз, она пропала на полтора дня и чуть не умерла от передозировки. Ее нужно немедленно отыскать. Уж простите, что мне не до расшаркиваний. 

— Заверяю вас, двадцать минут назад она была в совершенно трезвом уме. 

— Да неужели? — в темных глазах вспыхнул огонек, и тон Гримсби сменился на издевательский. — А вы специалист по всему на свете, как я погляжу, мистер Холмс. 

— В том, что касается героина — однозначно, — тихо ответил Шерлок. 

Во взгляде переваривающего услышанное Гримсби все отчетливей нарастала злоба. 

— Либо вы говорите мне, где она, либо звоню в полицию. 

— Вынужден отказать. И должен вас предупредить, что, угрожая мне, вы ничего не добьетесь. Это абсолютно бесполезно. Впрочем, как и полиция.

— Нет, это я должен вас предупредить, мистер Холмс, — Гримсби произнес фамилию Шерлока с таким омерзением, словно речь шла о названии какой-то заразы, — что бесполезно пытаться скрывать от меня ее местонахождение. 

— Пока что вы не дали мне ровным счетом никаких оснований, почему я должен предать доверие вашей падчерицы, — заявил Шерлок. — Более того, судя по состоянию ее запястий, у меня есть все основания полагать, что вы изобьете ее, как только обнаружите. 

Гримсби и без того едва держал себя в руках, но это стало последней каплей. Метнувшись к камину, он схватил первое, что подвернулось под руку — длинную остроконечную кочергу. И только намертво вцепившись в подлокотники, следуя молчаливому «Жди» во взгляде Шерлока, Джон не дал себе сорваться с места и броситься ему на помощь. 

— Подумайте как следует, мистер Холмс, — прорычал Гримсби, хватаясь огромными ручищами за концы импровизированного оружия, — прежде чем бросать обвинения в мой адрес.

И с усилием согнул кочергу чуть ли не пополам. Пару мгновений он разглядывал этот своеобразный трофей, а затем отшвырнул его прочь, вылетел из квартиры и бегом спустился по лестнице. От его грузного топота в кухне зазвенела посуда.

— Боже правый, — бесстрастно заметил Шерлок, а Джон, перед внутренним взором которого проносились всевозможные варианты печального исхода схватки и почти гарантированный визит в больницу, наконец-то позволил себе выдохнуть. 

— Совершенно не способен контролировать себя в припадке ярости, — нетвердо произнес он, полупьяный от затопившего облегчения. 

— Превосходный диагноз, Джон, — рассмеялся Шерлок и, пройдя к камину, поднял изуродованную кочергу. — Какой замечательный тип. Нужно позвать его на Рождество. Хочется получить в подарок вешалку, скрученную в виде одного из тех животных, что делают из воздушных шариков.

Джон потер затылок, стараясь унять настойчивый стук крови в ушах.

— Да уж, — он прерывисто вздохнул. — Но Шерлок, черт возьми, глупо было его так провоцировать. Это же настоящий Кинг-Конг. Ты же знал, что я не при оружии. Да он бы из нас котлету сделал. 

И тут Шерлок схватился за оба конца кочерги, напрягся так, что выступили жилы на предплечьях, и с коротким, почти нечеловеческим рычанием распрямил ее одним быстрым движением. 

После чего повернулся к Джону с хулиганским самодовольным блеском в глазах, демонстрируя всем своим видом, что мир существует исключительно для его развлечения, а он только что показал Джону, в чем здесь вся соль. 

— Да неужели? — поинтересовался он низким голосом. 

Возбуждение охватило внезапно и с такой силой, что у Джона потемнело в глазах, точно вдруг вся кровь до последней капли по команде «аврал» устремилась к паху. 

Беспорядочные мысли разлетелись вдребезги, как от взрыва, и осколки их шрапнелью впились в мозг, вызывая панику. Самой связной из них была «О боже». Остальные звучали примерно как: «Твою мать!», «Черт возьми, я ведь не гей», «Представить себе не мог, что я гей» и тут же следом за этим «Рано или поздно это просто обязано было случиться». А где-то в самой глубине тихий голос нашептывал: «Господи, Шерлок, повтори это снова». 

По правде говоря, вряд ли в жизни существует «подходящий» момент для терзаний по поводу собственной ориентации, но если бы у Джона была возможность выбирать, то он точно бы сказал: «Не сейчас». 

Потому что то, что обрушилось на него сейчас, напоминая своей силой землетрясение, было по сути своей чистейшим вожделением. Джон всегда знал, что Шерлок важен для него. Важен, как воздух для всех живых существ. Ведь именно он способен заполнить царапающую пустоту в его жизни своим уникальным, вызывающим мгновенную зависимость безумием. Он необходим Джону так же, как для жизни ему необходимы сон или еда. Он нуждался в Шерлоке. А теперь выяснилось, что какая-то часть его существа Шерлока хотела. Часть, дремавшая до этих пор, а теперь громко заявившая о себе. Та, которую, оказывается, неимоверно заводил опасный блеск в глазах и рычащие нотки в голосе друга, сжимающего длинный твердый предмет… О, черт. 

Либо все дело в этом, либо у него внезапно проснулась страсть к каминной утвари, что уже полный бред. 

Вид у него наверняка был самый что ни на есть ошарашенный, но поскольку тело объявило забастовку, он отказался от любых попыток придать лицу безразличное выражение. Рука дернулась, задев газету, не иначе как волей высших сил оказавшуюся на подлокотнике, и та рассыпалась. Половина листов свалилась ему на колени, остальные беспорядочной каруселью разлетелись в направлении камина. Со стороны могло показаться, что у него нервный тик. 

Лучше уж так, чем реальное объяснение. 

— Проблемы? — уточнил Шерлок. 

С пылающим лицом Джон поднял глаза и понял, что в ответном взгляде плещется совершенно безумный коктейль любопытства, беспокойства и веселья. 

— Господи, Шерлок, — выдохнул он, тщетно стараясь совладать с предательской реакцией собственного тела. Бесполезно. Все равно, что пытаться отрастить бороду усилием мысли. 

Шерлок перевел взгляд с него на кочергу и обратно. 

— Это… то, что ты сделал, впечатляет. Так ведь и… потянуть что-то можно. 

— Я ценю твою заботу, но сейчас она едва ли мне льстит, — заметил друг, покрутив кочергу. — Хотя я не в состоянии нарастить гору… мяса, как тот же Гримсби, к примеру, это совершенно не означает, что я не способен физически постоять за себя. 

Подобный разговор делу отнюдь не помогал. Напротив, перед мысленным взором тут же пронеслась вереница всевозможных образов: обманчиво худое на первый взгляд тело, крепкие жилистые руки, хрупкие кости лодыжек и запястий — когда он вообще успел все это заметить, почему может представить так живо? — Шерлок в Букингемском дворце, мышцы перекатываются под светлой кожей, когда он перехватывает эту свою чертову простыню, и оказывается, плечи у него шире, чем можно предположить под узкими костюмами. 

При слове «Ад» Джону всегда рисовалась мрачная пещера, где снуют черти и бурлит лава. Но нет. Ад был здесь, в этой самой квартире, и заключался в том, что никак не выходило обуздать собственное либидо. 

— Этого я и не говорил. Просто то, как ты… с кочергой… — Джон кивнул на указанный предмет в руках Шерлока и постарался изгнать прочь любые мысли о длинном и твердом. 

— У тебя это тоже наверняка получится, — произнес Шерлок, уселся в кресло и взмахнул кочергой, как дирижер палочкой, не сводя с него сверкающих ироничным весельем глаз. Джон с трудом подавил дрожь и поспешно перевел взгляд на череп на каминной полке. 

— Не уверен… — В голове по-прежнему царил полный кавардак. И газете лучше бы пока оставаться на коленях. Джон осторожно покосился на Шерлока. — Но если серьезно, ты только что вывел из себя буйного громилу, даже не имея никакого плана. Он мог размозжить тебе голову в мгновение ока, я бы не успел ничего… 

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Не имея никакого плана. Джон, ты меня разочаровываешь. 

— Так план все-таки был? 

— Ну, не совсем… 

Джон уронил голову на руки.

— Шерлок. 

— Доктор Рой Гримсби, рост шесть футов и два с половиной дюйма, вес приблизительно девятнадцать стоунов. Склонен к неконтролируемым вспышкам ярости, но все, от походки до осанки, выдает отсутствие практики в каких бы то ни было боевых искусствах. Не говоря уже о том, что он подрастерял форму и, скорее всего, астматик. Все, чем он может похвастаться — несколько десятков пьяных драк да далеко не впечатляющая карьера нападающего первой линии в школьной команде по регби. Его я бы с легкостью разоружил, поскольку занимался баритсу и боксом — что ты мог бы потрудиться запомнить — и знаю, как справиться с противником крупнее себя. С любым противником, если на то пошло. 

Шерлок поднялся, отодвинул кресло и — что за безумие?— с легкостью переставил стол. 

— Вставай. — Он ткнул в сторону Джона кочергой. — Я продемонстрирую. 

— Шерлок. — Все еще заметно возбужденный, Джон надеялся отсидеться, прикрывшись «Таймсом», но мозг его был явно не в состоянии придумать сколько-нибудь убедительной причины для отказа. Он убрал газету и поднялся, глядя Шерлоку строго в глаза и мысленно заклиная того не замечать, что слово «встал» применимо не только к нему самому, но и к определенным деталям его анатомии. 

— Держи. — Протянув кочергу, все еще теплую после его рук и лишь легкой неровностью посередине напоминавшей о случившемся ранее, Шерлок сделал приглашающий жест. — А теперь нападай. Попытайся ударить. 

— Мы будем драться? Ты собираешься со мной драться. Всерьез.

— Не говори ерунды, — отмахнулся Шерлок, снова приглашающе кивнув. Что ж, тут ничего не попишешь. Если друг попросит врезать ему по физиономии, Джон так и сделает. Погодите… уже так делал. И все же… 

— Но я-то вдвое меньше Гримсби, какой смысл… 

— Не имеет значения, прием эффективен с любым противником. Давай, Джон. 

Джон вздохнул. По крайней мере, это поможет отвлечься от определенных мыслей, и, хотя пульс его под внимательным взглядом друга снова зачастил, раздумывать об этом было некогда. В бой, солдат. Он шагнул вперед и замахнулся, готовый в любой момент остановить летящую к цели кочергу. 

Не понадобилось. Казалось, время остановилось. Молниеносным движением Шерлок ударил снизу вверх по опускающейся руке, а затем раскрытой ладонью под подбородок. Джон и глазом не успел моргнуть, как оказался на полу, силясь вдохнуть выбитый из легких воздух и надежно прижатый крепкими руками и навалившимся сверху неожиданно тяжелым телом. 

— Проще простого, — заявил Шерлок, дыша чуть тяжелее обычного от усилий удержать его на месте, но для каких целей — Джон понятия не имел. Он хорошо приложился затылком и наверняка обзавелся парой-тройкой синяков, но это не играло никакой роли, поскольку все его существо сосредоточилось только на одном: на Шерлоке, который прижался к нему от бедер до плеч и вот-вот поймет, какую реакцию это вызвало. Джон похолодел. Твою мать. 

Но у него за плечами армейская подготовка, опыт в рукопашных схватках, и он, не в пример Гримсби, в школе был отличным регбистом. Призвав все свои силы, Джон зарычал, извернулся и быстро перекатил обоих на бок, не дав Шерлоку ни малейшего шанса предупредить маневр. Еще немного, и ему удалось бы прижать своего соперника к полу, но тот отчаянно сопротивлялся, поскольку Шерлок Холмс никогда и никому не позволит оставить последнее слово за собой. Даже Джону. 

Тем более Джону. 

Спустя полсекунды напряженной борьбы за главенство, они сцепились, катаясь по полу и ругаясь сквозь зубы. А затем у кого-то вырвался смешок, и оба разразились хохотом, как мальчишки, и если бы не свежие синяки, острые локти Шерлока и панический страх выдать собственное возбуждение, Джон бы сказал, что давно уже ему не было так весело. Что, в общем-то, говорило само за себя. 

Во время их короткой и поразительно напряженной потасовки, Джон совершил два открытия: они с Шерлоком два сапога пара и оба полные психи. 

Друг, несмотря на худощавое телосложение, был чертовски силен и удивительно ловок. Высокий рост почти во всех случаях играл в его пользу, но сейчас, когда оба находились на полу, это не давало ему никакого преимущества, а их примерно одинаковый вес уравнивал шансы на победу. Шерлок — вполне ожидаемо — оказался вертким как угорь и не гнушался «грязных» приемов, но у Джона тоже имелась в запасе пара трюков, и вдобавок он обладал просто ослиным упрямством, так что в итоге они так и продолжили кататься по полу гостиной, врезаясь то в одно из кресел, то в ножки стола. 

— Паршивец, — выдохнул Джон, переводя дух, и едва избежал перспективы вновь оказаться под Шерлоком, когда тот ловко вывернулся из захвата. — Нарочно… меня… спровоцировал. 

— Абсолютно… нет… — тяжело дыша и смеясь, Шерлок попытался упереться ступнями в пол, но безуспешно: предупредив маневр, Джон схватил его за предплечье, потянул назад, и оба вновь покатились по полу, издавая невнятные возгласы и ругательства. 

И надо же было случиться, чтобы именно в этот момент ему под спину подвернулось что-то острое (игла? скальпель? В этой квартире никогда не угадаешь). Искалеченное плечо пронзила вспышка боли, Джон охнул, отвлекся, и друг, воспользовавшись подвернувшимся шансом, прижал его к полу одним мощным толчком. Впрочем, при виде искаженного от боли лица Джона торжество его тут же испарилось. 

— Черт, Шерлок, слезь… 

— Прости, — тот перекатился на бок, увлекая его за собой. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, все нормально, — ответил он. Они оба раскраснелись, вспотели и тяжело дышали, и Джон, бывший все еще невозможно близко к Шерлоку, потянулся назад, пытаясь нащупать, что именно воткнулось в плечо. — Кажется, на что-то напоролся... 

— Давай посмотрю, — взяв за руку, Шерлок поднял его в полусидячее положение и, не отстраняясь, провел рукой по спине. Джон успел смутно осознать, что они дышат в унисон, а затем друг пробормотал «ага, есть», и плечо вновь коротко ужалило. 

— Пригвожден во всех смыслах этого слова, — отстранившись, произнес Шерлок, продемонстрировал канцелярскую кнопку и уронил ее в раскрытую ладонь. Глаза его сверкали, на скулах проступил восхитительный румянец. 

— Этим объясняется твое везение, — хмыкнул Джон. Однако друг ухмылялся слишком уж самодовольно и, воткнув кнопку в ножку ближайшего стула, Джон рванулся вперед и крепко притиснул его к полу. На лице Шерлока мелькнуло неподдельное изумление, а затем он медленно расплылся в улыбке и рассмеялся низким смехом, отдающимся в груди. 

— Будешь теперь знать, как… — начал Джон и не договорил.

Потому что отчетливо ощутил эрекцию распростертого под ним Шерлока.

Дыхание перехватило, тело немедленно откликнулось, и схлынувшее возбуждение вновь напомнило о себе, отдаваясь болезненной пульсацией в в паху. Джон инстинктивно дернулся в безнадежной попытке отодвинуться и замер, остро осознав всю бесполезность данного шага. Не нужно быть великим детективом, чтобы сложить два и два в ситуации, когда у каждого неопровержимый стояк. 

Джон сглотнул, не в силах сказать ни слова, и закрыл глаза, понимая, что паника вызвана не столько самой эрекцией, сколько боязнью из-за этого потерять все, что ему дорого. 

И в этот миг раздался звонок. 

— Да бога ради, — пробормотал Шерлок, а в следующую секунду они торопливо и неловко отстранились. Друг схватил телефон, а Джон остался один на один с ощущением холодной пустоты вместо теплого тела, торопливым стуком крови в ушах и до ломоты напряженным членом. 

— Шерлок Холмс… Да. Нет, он здесь был. 

Джон сел, потирая затылок, и, глядя на расхаживающего взад-вперед Шерлока, попытался хотя бы частично вернуть почву под ногами. Но это было все равно, что ремонтировать окно, разнесенное вдребезги кузнечным молотом. 

— Нет, мисс Стоунер, с нами все в порядке, — обернувшись, Шерлок встретился с ним глазами и поднял бровь. — Пострадала только кочерга. 

На лице Шерлока застыло непроницаемое выражение, взгляд стал холодным и отстраненным, и, судя по виду, произошедшее его (в отличие от Джона) совершенно не взволновало. Как будто бороться на полу с возбужденным соседом — самое обычное дело. Не в силах удержаться, Джон незаметно оглядел его с головы и чуть ссутуленных плеч до самых ног. Одежда слегка помялась, но в остальном друг выглядел совершенно… невозмутимо. Ну разумеется. Вот мерзавец. 

Если только ему не показалось, что… нет. Невозможно. 

Шерлок по-прежнему внимательно смотрел на него.

— Да. Встречаемся на месте ровно в восемь. Вам есть, где переночевать? 

Вернув себе контроль над собственным телом, Джон неловко поднялся на ноги. Возбуждение так и не спало до конца, а Шерлок и не думал отводить взгляд. Черт, даже пройдись Джон сейчас перед ним нагишом, хуже уже все равно бы не стало. 

К себе в комнату он взлетел удивительно быстро для человека, когда-то страдавшего психосоматической хромотой.

__________________________________

В квартире Элен Стоунер стоял все тот же резкий и тошнотворный запах. По крайней мере, насчет «резкого» Джон точно помнил после первого посещения, а вот легкая тошнота вполне могла быть следствием нервного напряжения последних часов.

Какой бы хрупкой и напуганной ни казалась на первый взгляд их клиентка, это не помешало ей с блеском выманить отчима из дома на всю ночь. 

— Вы не сомневаетесь, что он уехал из Лондона, — заметил Шерлок, когда она вручила ему ключи. 

— Конечно. У нас есть коттедж в Сассексе, куда мы выезжаем на выходные, и я отправила ему смс, что поеду ночевать туда. Я не глупа и в курсе, что он приставил ко мне кое-кого, так что улизнула от его наблюдателя, затерявшись в толпе на вокзале Кингс-Кросс, и проследила, как отчим сел в поезд на пять пятнадцать. Через пару часов напишу ему, что в итоге никуда не поехала, потому что снова разболелась голова. Он наверняка останется в Сассексе. Предпочитает делать вид, что вовсе не следит за мной. 

— Вы знаете, что отчим за вами следит, — произнес Джон, чувствуя нарастающую тревогу. — Почему не обратиться в полицию? 

Элен покачала головой и подхватила сумку с вещами.

— Мысль хорошая, доктор Ватсон, но я наркоманка, помните? Слово врача против моего. Он ведь начал только после того, как я выписалась из клиники. Любой здравомыслящий человек решит, что он просто беспокоится обо мне и делает это для моего же блага. 

Не дожидаясь его ответа, она продолжила:

— Мистер Холмс, я надеюсь, что вы не зря потратите свое время, оставшись здесь. 

— Уверен в этом. Всего доброго, мисс Стоунер, — отмахнулся Шерлок и сунул ключи в карман. 

— Ну, тогда пока, — Элен уже направилась к двери, шурша длинной черной юбкой, но остановилась и повернулась к ним. — Ой, совсем забыла. Там в террариуме моя змея. Он хороший и не кусается. 

Шерлок поднял брови. 

— Маисовый полоз окраса мотли, верно? 

— Ага, — просияла Элен. — Его зовут Пятнышко.

— Супер. Просто супер, — пробормотал Джон себе под нос. — Втроем нам точно скучать не придется. 

— Вроде все. Спасибо вам, мистер Холмс. Доктор Ватсон. Правда, спасибо. 

Замок щелкнул, и Элен ушла. 

Шерлок выглянул в окно.

— Она права, в этот раз за ней никто не следит. 

Джон промолчал; нервы и без того были на пределе. Весь остаток вечера Шерлок вел себя так, будто ничего вообще не произошло. В стремлении распутать эту, с точки зрения Джона, жалкую пародию на настоящее дело детектив, как обычно, буквально вибрировал от предвкушения, отбрасывая все, что не имело отношения к его драгоценной загадке, в то время как сам Джон безуспешно пытался справиться с прочно поселившимся внутри паническим страхом. Поднимет ли друг вообще эту тему? Или ждет, что он первый начнет разговор? И в самом ли деле он чувствует к Шерлоку… то, что чувствует? 

Объект его размышлений стоял у окна, обводя пальцами сломанную щеколду, и весь его силуэт — темные волосы и четкие линии — казался написанным тушью. При виде этой картины сердце вдруг сделало скачок. 

Похоже, ответ на последний вопрос положительный.

Из этого ничего не выйдет. 

И его вновь с головой захлестнула паника. Паника и нарастающее ощущение, что на него давит теснота квартиры. 

— Шерлок, я тебе здесь не нужен. Если все дело именно в газе, будет разумней, если я останусь снаружи. 

Тот рывком повернулся к нему.

— Прекрати вести себя как идиот. 

— Что?

— Прекрати. Вести. Себя. Как. Идиот, — повторил Шерлок, отчеканив каждое слово. — Ты мне нужен именно здесь. Мы идем в соседнюю квартиру. 

— Мы расследуем смерть шестилетней давности, и еще не факт, было это убийство или…

— Это определенно убийство, Джон. Сосредоточься. 

Он закатил глаза.

— Ладно, пусть так. Но Гримсби сейчас далеко, в квартире нет ровным счетом ничего опасного для жизни, если не считать Пятнышка. — Джон покосился на террариум. — Но ты же не считаешь, что это он сделал? 

— Я очень удивлюсь, если окажется, что четырехлетняя змея смогла убить кого-то шесть лет назад. 

— Это был сарказм. 

Пропустив его слова мимо ушей, Шерлок направился к дверям.

— Идешь? 

Джон вздохнул. Его переполняли отчаяние и раздражение. Похоже, он в тупике.

Шерлок замер, положив ладонь на дверную ручку, и скользнул по нему внимательным взглядом.

— Тебя что-то тревожит.

— Отличное наблюдение. 

— Забудь, — распахнув дверь, детектив шагнул в холл. — У нас есть дело. 

Джон застыл на месте, тело напряглось, словно готовясь к бою. Теперь главным чувством была злость. Больше всего на свете хотелось уйти из этой треклятой квартиры, сесть в такси, вернуться домой и там в одиночестве вариться в собственных взбунтовавшихся, не поддающихся объяснению мыслях, но он не в силах бросить Шерлока на месте преступления, как не в силах обрушить на землю громы небесные. 

Казалось, против него ополчился собственный мозг, и разум теперь напоминал ящик Пандоры, полный чувств и стремлений, угрожающих вырваться наружу. Ему необходимо захлопнуть крышку и навесить замок потяжелее. Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки. 

— Шерлок… 

— Быстрей, Джон, — откликнулся тот из холла.

Решено. Захлопнуть. Иного выбора в принципе нет.


	2. Chapter 2

Мысль «слава богу, что мой сосед выбрал карьеру детектива, а не преступника» посещала Джона минимум дважды в день. Вот и сегодня он в очередной раз возблагодарил за это высшие силы, глядя, как тот пугающе ловко обращается с отмычками. Замок поддался всего через несколько секунд, Шерлок сунул что-то Джону в руки и, включив фонарик, шагнул внутрь. 

Переданный ему предмет при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался тонкой маской вроде тех, что используют в больницах, но немного усовершенствованной. На лице Шерлока уже красовалась точно такая же, и Джон последовал за ним, тихо притворив за собой дверь. 

Запах в квартире Элен Стоунер был сильным, но здесь он просто сшибал с ног, и если от ядовитых испарений импровизированный респиратор еще мог защитить, то с вонью, от которой на каждом вдохе резало глаза, он не справлялся. Включив фонарик, Джон двинулся вперед. Планировка представляла собой зеркальное отражение гостиной их клиентки, мебель отсутствовала в принципе, а на застеленном пленкой полу тут и там стояли открытые банки краски. 

Шерлок отложил фонарь, чтобы натянуть перчатки, и в разогнавшем тени луче стало видно, что стена покрашена небрежно, бликующие полосы свежей краски на ней перемежались тусклыми участками старой. 

— Фотоаппарат, — приглушенно потребовал Шерлок, протянув руку. 

— Господи, — пробормотал Джон, чувствуя, как из-за маски собственное дыхание влагой оседает на коже. — Что за чертовщина здесь творится? 

Ничего не ответив, детектив забрал «мыльницу» и опустился на корточки, внимательно изучая вентиляционные решетки вдоль стены, смежной с квартирой Элен. 

— Чем бы ты там ни занимался, постарайся побыстрее, — попросил Джон. Еще чуть-чуть, и его попросту вывернет от этого «амбре».

— Тихо, — Шерлок сделал снимок, выпрямился и принялся оглядывать стены. Провел пальцем по краске, поднес его к лицу. — Не это я ожидал обнаружить.

— Разве? 

— Лучше молчи, — посоветовал Шерлок, продолжая осмотр. Скользящие вдоль стены ладони сейчас чем-то напоминали крупных белесых пауков. — Побереги дыхание. 

Пожалуй, единственный плюс омерзительного запаха — он изгнал из головы любые неуместные мысли о собственном соседе. Все, о чем получалось думать: резкая вонь растворителя, за которой ощущался приторный душок еще чего-то химического… 

— Ароматизатор воздуха, — Шерлок указал в угол, где в розетке стоял совершенной обычный на вид флакончик, какие продаются в любом магазине. Но вот что странно: прямо под ним вверх ногами был включен еще один. Два на одну квартирку. 

Вторую пару Джон обнаружил в кухне, высоко над тумбочкой. Он собрался показать находку Шерлоку, но тот уже испарился в направлении уборной.

— Здесь еще четыре, — сообщил он оттуда. — Пакет, пожалуйста. 

Выудив из кармана требуемое, Джон направился к детективу. Свет фонарика выхватил из темноты его фигуру с нетерпеливо вытянутой рукой.

— Хочешь прихватить один с собой? 

Тот кивнул, вытащил ароматизатор из розетки, опустил его в пакет для улик и спрятал в карман. Дальнейший осмотр проходил в полном молчании, Шерлок шел впереди, Джон следом. Всего в крохотной квартирке обнаружилось двенадцать таких устройств. Ничего чуднее Джон в жизни не видел. 

Несмотря на защиту, предлагаемую маской, мутило все сильней. Подчиняясь жесту, он протянул Шерлоку очередной пакет, куда тот бросил вынутую из очередной банки с краской небольшую деревянную палку. Еще минуту детектив посвятил защитной пленке. Провел по краю затянутыми в перчатку пальцами, поднес их к носу, вдохнул. А затем резко выпрямился и кивнул в сторону двери.

— Уходим. Живо.

__________________________________

После всепоглощающей вони воздух в квартире Элен Стоунер показался божественно чистым. С жадностью сделав вдох, Джон обессилено плюхнулся на потертый диван и соврал с лица маску. Шерлок захлопнул дверь и последовал его примеру, открыв раздраженное лицо.

— Я что-то упустил. Что-то очевидное. Невозможно. 

В висках пульсировала тупая боль. Джон потер лоб, глядя на Шерлока, который стянул перчатки и принялся расхаживать по комнате. Быстрый и грациозный, он весь как будто искрил, своей кипучей энергией вызывая в памяти неумолимо распространяющийся пожар, от которого во все стороны летят искры.

— Проговори все вслух. 

— М-м-м? 

Шерлок явно пропустил его слова мимо ушей. Сейчас, в затопленной чернильно-синей тенью комнате, освещенный лишь льющимся с улицы сиянием фонарей и бледным светом террариума, он казался возмутительно прекрасным. Он всегда выглядел потрясающе в такие моменты, когда разум его работал на предельной скорости, когда он готов был в любой момент сорваться с места. Возможно, где-то на подсознательном уровне, Джон давно это знал, но сегодня, когда до сих пор было свежо воспоминание о прижавшемся к нему возбужденном члене, открывшаяся глазам картина производила совершенно иное впечатление. 

— Давай, Шерлок. Приступай. 

— Расскажи, что ты заметил. 

— Тебе это действительно нужно? 

— Неужели ты полагаешь, что я беру тебя на расследования только затем, чтобы ты подавал мне фотоаппарат? 

Джон промолчал. Подобная мысль возникала у него регулярно. 

И, по всей видимости, ясно читалась на лице.

— Джон.

— В этом нет никакого смысла.

Вместо ответа Шерлок бросил на него сердитый взгляд. Бессловесное требование, которому он никогда не был в силах противиться. А поскольку голова раскалывалась от боли, то проще было подчиниться. 

— Ладно. В квартире жуткая вонь. Ее перекрашивают. И кто-то не пожалел сил, чтобы понаставить там ароматизаторов. Либо у этого человека напрочь отсутствует обоняние, либо он — пожизненный член «Клуба любителей ароматерапии». 

Шерлок дернул уголком губ.

— Последнее вряд ли, но пока что хорошо. 

— Но вот что странно, — подумав, сказал Джон. — Такое впечатление, что сегодня там не проводилось никаких работ. 

— Отлично, — одобрил Шерлок. — Ты совершенно прав. В действительности, в той квартире никто не появлялся уже четыре или пять дней. Понимаешь? 

— Вентиляция, ароматизаторы, краска. Все специально подстроено. 

— Несомненно. Других вариантов нет. Владелец здания меняет систему воздуховодов, организует покраску квартиры, а живущая в соседней молодая женщина умирает незадолго до своего двадцатипятилетия. Цифра важна. Почему? Двадцать пять — стандартный возраст вступления в наследство. Скорее всего, она должна была получить доступ к трастовому фонду. Если вспомнить, что мать Элен и Джулии скончалась много лет назад, то очевидно — у Роя Гримсби есть все причины не выпускать из своих рук управление ее состоянием, особенно в свете того, что обе падчерицы увлеклись весьма дорогим нелегальным препаратом. А как только он сообразил, что может списать убийство на смерть от передозировки, немедленно приступил к делу. Джулия Стоунер не умерла — ее убили. И доктор Гримсби собирается провернуть свой трюк еще раз. 

Шерлок вновь заметался по комнате.

— Пустая квартира сегодня. Масляная краска обладает запахом куда более резким, чем латексная. Банок почти вдвое больше, чем требуется для комнаты подобного размера. Сами работы велись небрежно, не закончены и, судя по состоянию стен, в них не было необходимости. К тому же, несколько дней назад на пленку пролили значительное количество растворителя. Я подозревал, что обнаружу что-то в этом роде. Эти запахи определить было нетрудно, даже не заходя туда, но третий я опознать не смог. И считал, что единственной целью первых двух было замаскировать некий неизвестный компонент. 

— Так значит, что-то добавили в ароматизаторы?

— Или в саму краску, — кивнул Шерлок, проводя рукой по волосам. — Я был уверен, что в квартире обнаружится кое-что еще, но ошибся. 

— Почему? — Джон подался вперед. Шерлок встретился с ним глазами, и вновь возникло то самое ощущение протянувшейся от одного к другому невидимой нити, от которого потрескивал и искрил воздух. Сердце пропустило удар, и Джон почувствовал, что не в силах отвести взгляд. Этот потенциал существовал между ними с самого начала, но теперь казалось, что он меняется, превращаясь в нечто иное, рождающее жгучую потребность прикоснуться. Ощутить их связь кончиками пальцев. 

— Ни единого средства контроля. Я ожидал, что там будет установлен таймер либо система, запрограммированная на то, чтобы пустить в воздуховоды определенный объем аэрозоля. В противном случае крайне сложно отследить концентрацию, летальную для находящейся в квартире жертвы. А смерть Джулии Стоунер была тщательно спланирована. 

— Но там ничего не было. — Все, о чем он мог думать — Шерлок, его светлые глаза, худощавые плечи и бледная кожа. Наверное, тот ждал какого-то комментария относительно отравляющего газа, но мысли путались под этим пристальным взглядом.

— Ты ничего не увидел. 

— Я… да. Что? Нет. 

— Сосредоточься! — Шерлок грохнул кулаком по журнальному столику. Джон дернулся. — Выброси это из головы, Джон. Я прекрасно знаю, о чем ты думаешь, но мне нужно, чтобы ты прекратил. 

— Я понятия не имею, о чем ты… 

— Да бога ради. — Глаза Шерлока блеснули в полумраке. — Расследование. Забудь обо мне. Думай о расследовании. 

Остатки самообладания отправились ко всем чертям, и Джон вскочил с дивана.

— С меня хватит. Можешь командовать, сколько заблагорассудится, но не смей диктовать мне, о чем я могу думать, а о чем нет. Думаешь, я могу это контролировать? Я весь день пытаюсь с этим справиться, но я живой человек, и если ты не можешь с этим смириться… 

— Думаешь, я бесчувственный чурбан? — прорычал Шерлок, шагнув ближе, и в глазах его мелькнуло нечто отчаянное и обескураживающее. — Я тоже человек, Джон. И я упускаю что-то очевидное, хотя не должен. Потому что отвлекаюсь на тебя. 

— Ну конечно, я во всем виноват, — неверяще рассмеялся Джон. 

Шерлок молчал. Долгую минуту они, не отрываясь, смотрели друг на друга. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, голова болезненно пульсировала почти в такт. 

— С меня хватит, Шерлок. — Джон шагнул назад. Еще немного, и они бы озвучили нечто слишком значительное и пугающее, не поддающееся осмыслению. Нужно было уйти сразу, поймать такси и уехать, и тогда они смогли бы обо всем забыть, вернуться к прежнему… — Я домой. Голова просто раскалывается. 

Тот моргнул.

— У тебя… болит голова, — тихо произнес он.

— Да, из-за запаха. Не представляю, как ты его выносишь. Меня от него тошнит. 

Шерлок широко распахнул глаза, и губы его сложились в четко очерченное, почти комичное в своей идеальности «О». 

— Голова. Вот оно, Джон. Вот оно. Ты гений. 

Он уставился на Шерлока, в лице которого проступил знакомый, раздражающий и восхитительный триумф. 

— Самая обычная краска, — тот вновь принялся ходить из стороны в сторону. — Самый обычный освежитель. Блестяще. Их проверка не даст ничего. Ничего, ведь все, что нужно… все, что нужно, чтобы спровоцировать головную боль — это запах. 

— Мигрень, — в мозгу что-то щелкнуло, и мысли заработали в нужном направлении. — Мигрень была у обеих сестер. Ее может вызвать перемена погоды, яркий свет, определенные продукты или сильные запахи. Элен Стоунер назначили… 

— Джон, — выдохнул Шерлок. — Она пьет таблетки. Что, если…

Впервые в жизни он был с детективом на равных, ведь медицина — его стихия. 

— Рядом с телом Джулии Стоунер обнаружили шприц, на руке был свежий след укола. Если таблетки не помогают, лекарство могут выписать в растворе для инъекций. 

— Спровоцировать ряд приступов мигрени, — продолжил Шерлок. — Достаточное их количество, и лечащий врач изменит предписания. Особенно, если стандартное лекарство не помогает. Особенно, если отчим его подменил. Не удивлюсь, если в пузырьке плацебо: будучи врачом, его нетрудно достать. А когда пойдут жалобы, что таблетки не помогают, можно совершенно спокойно вручить жертве шприц с якобы лекарством, что подтверждается официальной этикеткой. — Шагнув вперед, он схватил Джона за плечи. — Шприц, в котором на самом деле смертельная доза героина. Итог — смерть от передозировки. Джон, я тебя расцеловать готов. 

Шерлок замер, не разжимая пальцев, и ровно на одну безумную секунду стало очевидно, что этим признанием он ошарашен не меньше Джона. Казалось, время остановилось и пространство свернулось вокруг них переливающейся сферой, где есть только они двое, пока весь остальной мир уплывает из-под ног.

— Я готов тебя расцеловать, — тихо повторил Шерлок, скорее самому себе.

— Хорошо, — произнес Джон, и короткое слово взлетело в воздух и повисло, не способное покинуть границ окружившего их пузыря.

Шерлок моргнул, в глазах его вспыхнуло что-то яркое. Джон его поразил. Или, быть может, он поразился сам себе.

А затем Шерлок осторожно обхватил его затылок, наклонился, ласково прижался к губам, и действительность вновь предстала в ином свете. Но в этот раз не было ни потайного хода, ни секретного шифра, был только сам Джон и его чувства, заигравшие мириадами оттенков, будто свет, прошедший через призму. Были только они двое — всегда только они двое, совершенно другие и абсолютно те же, что и раньше. Шерлоку отлично удавалось подмечать то, что Джон упускал, то, что пряталось у всех на виду. Как, к примеру… Вот Это. 

А Джон всегда готов был за ним последовать. 

Он забыл, как двигаться, почти забыл, что нужно дышать, и позволил миру накрениться, меняя ось вращения и весь порядок вещей. А затем вдруг пришло спокойствие. Все прекрасно. Лучше, чем прекрасно. Лучший друг целует его, и это все, что ему было нужно. Потому что если есть что-то, в чем Джон Ватсон превосходил любого — это способность мгновенно вписаться в реальность, которую Шерлок Холмс перевернул вверх тормашками легким движением руки. «Ты прав, Шерлок. Ты совершенно прав».

Он обхватил ладонью лицо Шерлока, эту его невероятную скулу, и ответил на поцелуй, вкладывая в него всего себя: открытость, искренность и ни капли колебаний: «Да, все верно. Все именно так, как надо». Он почувствовал улыбку и низкий гортанный смешок, и улыбнулся в ответ, гадая, почему так боялся этого — логичного, потрясающего, правильного. 

Начав, они уже не могли остановиться. Слишком много требовалось сказать, слишком о многом Джон молчал раньше и теперь хотел вложить в прикосновения губ и рук. Шерлок целовал его мягко, как будто изучая, Джон действовал убежденней, и эта уверенность постепенно растворяла осторожность Шерлока, пока от любых сомнений не осталась и камня на камне. К черту сомнения. Пусть летят куда подальше.

А мгновение спустя все изменилось. Шерлок, к которому вернулась вся его прежняя самоуверенность и дерзость, заурчал, крепко стиснул его плечи, толкнул, и, не успел Джон ахнуть, как — раз, два, три, бамм! — врезался затылком в стену. Шерлок прижимался к нему всем телом, и он подался навстречу, лихорадочно дергая пиджак и пытаясь просунуть руки под обтягивающую рубашку в стремлении добраться до невозможно гладкой кожи. 

Тяжело дыша, будто только что совершил спринтерский забег через пол-Лондона, Джон разорвал поцелуй только затем, чтобы мгновение спустя вновь ринуться в него с утроенной страстью. Ловкие пальцы вытянули его рубашку из джинсов, а затем — о черт! — заскользили вверх по груди. 

— Шерлок, — выдохнул Джон, а в следующий миг главной задачей стало удержаться на ногах, пока они беспорядочно пытались избавить друг друга от одежды и прижаться губами к каждому участку обнажившейся кожи. Шерлок невыносимо долго сражался с пуговицами Джона, терпеть было уже невозможно, ему требовалось больше. Больше вот этого, больше Шерлока под его руками, и, схватив его за плечи, Джон толкнул с такой силой, что от удара задрожали полки, и Шерлок оказался прижат к стене. 

Маневр застал Шерлока врасплох и, к вящему изумлению Джона, выглядел он так, словно разом слетела вся его высокомерная холодность. Он раскраснелся, зрачки полностью затопили радужку. Никогда прежде Джон не видел его таким, когда все эмоции до единой с поразительной ясностью читались в сияющем, изменчивом взгляде. Потрясающее зрелище. А учитывая, что это все — для него, и вовсе сногсшибательное. Он сильнее притиснул Шерлока к стене и прижался к его губам жадным неверящим поцелуем. Рядом задребезжал и погас террариум… черт, они что, задели кабель? 

— Лучше обойтись без змееубийства, — пробормотал Джон. — Извини, приятель. 

В груди Шерлока раскатился смех, и он отстранился; в полумраке блеснули шальные глаза.

— Не старайся, змеи все равно глухи. 

Джон расплылся в улыбке, а затем не выдержал, прыснул и уткнулся лбом в теплую грудь Шерлока, который присоединился к веселью. 

— Шерлок, — отсмеявшись, выдохнул Джон. — Мы… что мы вообще здесь творим? 

— Распутываем дело, — пробормотал тот. Он по-прежнему стоял, привалившись к стене и обхватив обеими руками талию Джона. 

Откинув голову, Джон встретился с ним взглядом. 

— Превосходный анализ, — с усмешкой произнес он. — Но я надеялся, ты копнешь глубже. 

Оба снова расхохотались, прижавшись друг к другу так, что Джон чувствовал смех Шерлока, отдающийся в его груди, и казалось, они совпали всеми своими выступами и впадинами, как две части единого целого. Абсолютно естественное ощущение, хотя прежде они ни обнимались ни разу. Это просто был следующий, вполне логичный шаг, не требующий никаких объяснений, как и прежние: «Мы едва встретились, но я уже готов снимать квартиру вскладчину; да, я только что застрелил человека, чтобы тебя спасти, давай поужинаем». Все и всегда между ними случалось инстинктивно, так с чего отличаться Вот Этому? 

Почему нет? 

— Несмотря на доблестные усилия скрыть их, твои чувства сегодня были очевидны, — сказал Шерлок. — Но у нас было дело, а я не люблю отвлекаться во время расследования. 

— Так ты все знал?

— М-м-м, — озорно и довольно протянул тот. — И заметил их не впервые. Хотя, возможно, для тебя они и стали открытием. 

— Ты узнал о моих чувствах раньше меня самого. 

Вопросительно изогнутая бровь.

— Тебя это удивляет? 

Внимательно посмотрев на обнимавшего его Шерлока, Джон вздохнул.

— Всегда я все узнаю последним. — Тот в ответ усмехнулся, довольный, как кот, добравшийся до сметаны. Джон сглотнул. — Но… ты точно этого хочешь? 

— Сначала я не был уверен, — признался Шерлок. Руки его провели вдоль боков, заставив вздрогнуть и втянуть воздух. — Ты представляешь собой крайне сильный отвлекающий фактор. Разумеется, работа для меня все так же важна, но… нет смысла сопротивляться неизбежному. 

— Серьезно? — Неизбежное. Боже ты мой. Джон таял под движениями ласковых пальцев, вновь возобновивших исследование его тела. 

— Абсолютно, — хрипло пророкотал Шерлок и, наклонив голову, прижался губами к участку, где плечо переходит в шею. 

Джон застонал, подаваясь навстречу и пытаясь совладать с дыханием.

— Но… 

— Дело раскрыто. Оставался только один вопрос, на который требовалось найти ответ. 

Джон прижался губами к уголку его рта, тому самому, что приподнимался в улыбке.

— И что за ответ? 

Шерлок только ухмыльнулся и принялся стягивать с него рубашку, и вскоре Джон остался только в джинсах и обуви. Его тяжелое дыхание, казалось, разносилось на всю комнату, на коже выступил пот.

Он все еще плыл в дымке неверия и упоительного ошеломления, чувствуя себя выставленным напоказ под внимательным взглядом, изучавшим его обнаженную грудь. В лицо бросилась краска, но глаза Шерлока блестели восхищением.

— Мы действительно на это решились, — пробормотал Джон, неловко улыбнувшись. — Черт возьми! 

Шерлок избавился от собственной рубашки, и стоял перед ним полуобнаженный, весь гладкая светлая кожа и крепкие мышцы. Джон забыл, как дышать, член жадно дернулся. Господи, Шерлок…

— Ты меня в гроб вгонишь, — прошептал он.

Тот жадно притянул его к себе, они заскользили ладонями по коже друг друга, ощущая бешеный перестук сердец.

— Это было бы очень некстати, — прошептал Шерлок. Джон, водящий руками по его крепкой талии, вздрогнул всем телом. 

И в этот миг на лестнице раздался громкий топот. 

Ладони Шерлока на его спине застыли.

— Проклятье, — выдохнул он Джону на ухо, обшаривая взглядом комнату и не размыкая рук, жар которых, казалось, должен был оставить на его коже вечный след. Шаги приблизились к двери. — Похоже, кто-то может попытаться это устроить. 

— Что? — нервно шепнул Джон в ответ. Реальность обрушилась на него во всей своей полноте, вернув в настоящее: призрачная, полутемная квартира, тяжелые шторы, запах… Входная дверь заперта или нет? Скорее второе. Черт. И он без оружия. И даже без рубашки.

Дверь распахнулась с грохотом, напоминавшим пушечный выстрел, и на пороге возник знакомый силуэт. Доктор Рой Гримсби оцепенел, едва щелкнув выключателем. Кого бы он ни ожидал застать в квартире, мелькнула шальная мысль, полуголый консультирующий детектив и его партнер — друг? любовник? — в этом списке едва ли значились. 

И лучше бы воспользоваться элементом неожиданности.

Шерлок шагнул назад, по-прежнему держа одну ладонь на его пояснице, словно защищая, и кивнул Гримсби с таким видом, будто их внешний вид безупречен, и они могут хоть сейчас отправляться с утренним визитом во дворец.

— Добрый вечер, доктор. Мы не ждали вас в такой поздний час. 

— Для нас это сюрприз, — эхом откликнулся Джон, не в силах прекратить касаться Шерлока и одновременно осознавая, что в данной ситуации так себя вести, наверное, неуместно. — Чудесная погода, не правда ли? 

Шерлок резко вдохнул, и он прикусил губу, осознав, что друг на волосок от того, чтобы расхохотаться в голос. 

Гримсби вытаращился на них с таким неверящим видом, будто в его квартире по их милости идет цирковое представление с гепардами, павианами и парочкой клоунов в придачу, а затем выпрямился во весь свой немалый рост.

— Немедленно объяснитесь, — потребовал он. — Куда, черт бы ее побрал, провалилась Элен? Если она наняла вас, мистер Холмс, чтобы скрыть следы очередного наркотического разгула, можете считать, что вы уже за решеткой, — он окинул Шерлока взглядом с головы до ног. — Хотя и создается впечатление, что вы ничего не скрываете, сэр.

Шерлок вскинул обе руки ладонями вверх и отступил, в мгновение ока совершенно переменившись.

— Ничего не выйдет, Джон, придется ему во всем признаться, — произнес он, словно признавая поражение. Джон понимал, что прямо на его глазах разыгрывается блестящий спектакль. Если бы он хоть что-то соображал, то с удовольствием бы подыграл. Но проблема заключалась в том, что большая часть крови, необходимой для нормальной работы мозга, в данный момент циркулировала ниже пояса. 

И, пока единственный зритель не опомнился, Шерлок пустился в торопливые объяснения. 

— Элен была к нам так добра, она просто хотела помочь, — печально начал он, в притворном смущении торопливо подбирая с пола одежду: рубашку, пальто… — Наш домовладелец, мистер Стоук… видите ли, он недавно узнал, что мы пара. 

Гримсби вылупился на них, сжав кулаки. 

Шерлок бросил на Джона полный обожания взгляд, при виде которого Джон не смог сдержать улыбку: все представление, что закатил друг, вне всякого сомнения, фальшивка, крокодиловы слезы, но в глубине глаз притаилось нечто абсолютно искреннее. Именно поэтому, глядя на Шерлока, который застегивал рубашку, он изо всех сил пытался не расплыться в глупой ухмылке. 

— Он не хочет, чтобы такие, как мы, жили в его доме. 

— Да, — поддержал Джон, включившись в игру, и потянулся за своей одеждой. — Говорит, дурное влияние на детей. А теперь начал… угрожать, — он попытался придать лицу возмущенное выражение, что, учитывая обстоятельства, было совсем не трудно, и заметил промелькнувшее на лице Шерлока одобрение. 

Гримсби шагнул в квартиру, захлопнул дверь и хрустнул костяшками пальцев. 

— Элен, добрая душа, предложила переночевать здесь, — вдохновенно продолжал Шерлок, набросив пальто, и совершенно невинным жестом сунул руку в карман. — Вы не представляете, в каком страхе мы живем с тех пор, как все выплыло наружу. 

Теперь безмолвный сигнал, исходящий от шагнувшего к нему друга, буквально чувствовался кожей, и Джон прекрасно знал, что тот хочет ему сказать: «Готовься, я его отвлеку».

— Мой милый Джон, — Шерлок обхватил его, прижимая к себе, по телу пронеслась волна противоречивых ощущений — сперва жар прикосновения, а затем холод скользнувшего за пояс джинсов пистолета — и он с трудом сдержал готовую расплыться на лице широкую ухмылку. 

«Я тебя люблю, Шерлок, — подумал он. — Обожаю до чертиков». 

— … Милый, милый Джон, боюсь, именно ты виноват, что мы оказались в таком положении, — не останавливался Шерлок, ни на секунду не выпадая из роли. — Видите ли, мистер Стоук на той неделе — верно, любимый? — спросил его обо всем напрямую. А Джон совершенно не умеет лгать, и он проговорился. Слишком бесхитростный. — А затем в голосе его прорезались уверенные, угрожающие нотки. — Можно сказать, прост, как кочерга. 

Кочерга.

Вот оно! 

В мгновение ока Шерлок оказался вплотную к Гримсби. Гигант размахнулся, готовясь нанести удар, но в следующий же миг оказался на полу, уложенный почти тем же приемом, что Джон несколько часов назад испытал на себе. 

Именно этого Джон и ждал. Шагнув ближе, он нацелил свой пистолет, комфортно и привычно лежащий в руке, Гримсби прямо в лоб. 

— Ах ты проныра! — выплюнул тот, пытаясь вывернуться из крепкой хватки. — Чертова ищейка! Что все это зна… 

— Все в порядке, Шерлок, — спокойно произнес Джон. — Он у меня на мушке. 

Шерлок довольно хмыкнул, когда его противник, наконец-то глянувший вверх и заметивший нацеленное прямо в голову оружие, вытаращил глаза. 

— Я вызову полицию, — выдохнул он. По лицу его, побагровевшему от натуги, катились капельки пота. — Вы вломились в мой дом. Вы не имеете права вмешиваться в мои дела… Уберите свои лапы! 

— Превосходная мысль, вызывайте, — одобрил Шерлок, проверяя его карманы, а затем выпрямился с торжествующим возгласом. 

— Ни с места, доктор, — предупредил Джон.

Шерлок поднялся на ноги и вытряхнул из бумажного пакета коробку, обернутую в рецептурный бланк. Гримсби застыл. 

— Суматриптан для инъекций, — процедил он, не сводя глаз с пистолета. — Для моей падчерицы. У нее сильные головные боли. Она просила подобрать другое лекарство… 

— Как любезно с вашей стороны, — Шерлок открыл коробку и вытащил длинный шприц, заполненный прозрачной желтоватой жидкостью. — Вы ведь не станете возражать, если доктор Ватсон сделает укол? К чему ей возиться с этим самой, если под рукой опытный врач? Она как раз скоро будет здесь. 

От лица Гримсби мигом отхлынула вся кровь, только два багровых пятна на щеках выделялись на бледной коже. 

— Хотя, если как следует подумать, я знаю человека, для которого это лекарство может представлять не меньший интерес, — сказал Шерлок, подбрасывая шприц одной рукой и опуская другую в карман пальто.

— М-хмм, — согласно хмыкнул Джон. При виде явного отчаяния распростертого на полу мерзавца внутри шевельнулось удовлетворение. — Помнишь, Лестрейд как раз вчера жаловался, что у него болит голова? 

— Совершенно верно, — Шерлок улыбнулся ему той самой восхитительной улыбкой краешком губ и оглядел с головы до ног, живо напомнив, что сам Джон так и не надел рубашку. В глазах его на мгновение вспыхнул жаркий огонек, и, не отводя взгляда от его груди, Шерлок поднес к уху телефон.

— Лестрейд, пришли кого-нибудь из отдела на задержание. М-м-м? Убийство и попытка убийства. Хранение препаратов класса А, а также, — здесь он откашлялся и поднял бровь, — незаконная перепланировка.

__________________________________

Открытие, что она чудом избежала судьбы сестры, принесло Элен Стоунер одновременно и шок, и облегчение. Предложение Шерлока привлечь сеть бездомных, чтобы убрать из соседней квартиры все источники вредоносного запаха, ее явно тронуло, в подведенных глазах блеснули слезы, но, как ни странно, она ответила отказом.

— Вы не поверите, но я встретила кое-кого, кто ищет себе соседа, — сказала она, стоя на ступеньках дома и глядя, как сержант Донован усаживает в патрульную машину ошеломленного отчима. — В клубе. Музыка была просто супер, я сразу поняла, что у нас вкусы совпадают, — лицо ее озарила улыбка. — Можно сказать, она нас связала! 

— Рад слышать. — Стоявший рядом Шерлок вновь был самим собой — высокомерный и недовольный консультирующий детектив — но все же вежливо кивнул ей. — Идем, Джон. Лестрейд уже закончил, показания дадим завтра. 

Все было точно так же как в конце любого другого расследования, за исключением одного: рука Шерлока у него на пояснице. 

Джон тепло улыбнулся Элен.

— Это замечательно. И скоро собираетесь переехать? 

— Уже завтра, — чуть нервно ответила та. — Полное безумие, да? Съехаться с кем-то, с кем только вчера познакомился. Но у меня такое чувство… не могу объяснить. У меня и в самом деле есть чутье, хотя вы мне и не верите, мистер Холмс. 

— Отчего же? Верю, — возразил Шерлок с непривычно теплыми нотками в голосе, а затем вдруг обнял Джона прямо у всех на глазах. 

— Знаете, — Джон чувствовал, что у него горят щеки, но ему было все равно, — мне кажется, мы прекрасно понимаем, о чем вы говорите. 

— Спасибо, — Элен ухмыльнулась с заговорщицким видом. — Спасибо вам за все. Я, наверное, уже пойду собирать вещи. 

— Я бы рекомендовал уложиться и съехать в течение часа, — сказал Шерлок ей вслед. Джон рассмеялся и теснее прижался к нему.

Поездка до дома, вроде бы, ничем не отличалась от всех других, и все же была иной. Шерлок распахнул дверцу такси, уселся на почтительном расстоянии и уткнулся в телефон. Джон смотрел в окно на пролетающие мимо ночные огни, рекламные вывески, станции метро и Пикадилли. И как просто было представить, что сегодняшнего дня не было вовсе, что Шерлок всего лишь час назад вовсе не прижимал его к стене, целуя с таким жаром, будто это способно пролить свет на тайну всех преступлений последнего десятилетия. Безумие. Чистый бред. 

Но разве не превратилась его жизнь в безумие с самой первой встречи? 

Кожей ощутив направленный на него взгляд, Джон повернулся и встретился с внимательными глазами Шерлока, по лицу которого скользили тени.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил тот, пристально наблюдая за его реакцией. 

— М-хмм, даже лучше, — ответил Джон, и Шерлок дернул краешком губ в полуулыбке. — А ты?

— Замечательно. — В светлых глазах отражались желание, и нежность, и тепло, от которого замирало сердце. — Просто замечательно. 

Бейкер-стрит. Все, как обычно: короткий кивок, несколько мятых банкнот из рук в руки через окно такси, поворот ключа в замке, хлопок парадной двери, семнадцать ступенек. 

— Запри дверь. — Просьба Шерлока, снимавшего пальто, выбивалась из обычной рутины. Самую малость, но Джон улыбнулся. 

— Чай будешь? — Ноги на автопилоте понесли в кухню, и предложение вырвалось само собой. Он обернулся к Шерлоку, который успел расстегнуть несколько пуговиц на рубашке и теперь разглядывал его с непонятным выражением в глазах. Изумление? 

А может быть самое настоящее обожание. 

— Прости. — Внезапно на него обрушилась абсолютная новизна всего происходящего и минутный страх осознания, что с этого момента не будет возврата к старому, где все было известно и шло по накатанной. — Привычка…

— Чай — это замечательно, — произнес Шерлок, не отрывая от него взгляда. Выжидая.

Зная, что Джон сам сообразит, что к чему. 

— Да к черту его, — ухмыльнулся он и шагнул ближе, притянул Шерлока к себе, и их реальность изогнулась под иным углом, меняясь раз и навсегда. Губы Шерлока были теплыми, настойчивыми, они охотно разомкнулись, когда Джон зарылся пальцами в его волосы, и все, бывшее прежде, растаяло, как отголосок давнего сна. 

С Шерлоком у него никогда не было шанса остановиться, задуматься и оглянуться назад. 

Но Джону это и не требовалось.


End file.
